Digimon black dream
by CeroCero
Summary: Steven era un chico normal, hasta que perdió a su hermano, eso le hizo gris y algo mas decaído, pero no sabia lo que estaba por venir, muchos años después descubrió a Banditmon, su compañero digimon, el cual le ayudaría en lo que pudiera, esto despertó una chispa de esperanza en Steven que le hizo volver en busca de su hermano, acompañado de amigos y enemigos por igual.


digimon no me pertenece Claire y Ruisemon le pertenecen a Kirmon en deviantArt

Era un día normal para Steven, un chico de pelo moreno, ojos negros y algo ancho de cuerpo. Recogió desganado su mochila y se preparó para el instituto. Su hermano llevaba meses desaparecido y por ello sus padres le exigían más que nunca, aunque el ignorara este hecho. Salió de la casa con su móvil en la mano y desapareció entre las calles de su barrio rumbo a lo que él consideraba un matadero. Entonces, vio en el rabillo del ojo una forma femenina en el camino con un peluche de un pájaro marrón, aparentemente un ruiseñor gigante. Steven soltó una risilla ante el acontecimiento, el peluche era enorme comparado con la chica a pesar de que ella tuviera una altura normal.

Avanzó pisando fuerte sin notar la mirada de la chica posarse sobre él.  
Cuando ya no estaba en escena se escucho de fondo.  
- ¿Él puede ser? dijo una voz dulce y algo temblorosa, a lo que una voz un poco más segura respondió :  
- Él es. Ese digimon lleva un tiempo espiándolo muy alterado sobre su presencia... y ambas voces se convirtieron en murmullos que se alejaron.  
Steven ya se encontraba en su clase, dormido en un sueño profundo. Odiaba el instituto y, por lo tanto se pasaba dormido el 50% de las clases. Pero esa clase era diferente, habían presentado a una nueva alumna, se llamaba Clarie, y cargaba un peluche con el aspecto de un ruiseñor algo pesado y que parecía moverse suavemente al son de los pasos de su ama. Se sentó al lado de Steven, algo vergonzosa, y se puso a mirar una especie de extraño móvil rosa claro, sin darse cuenta de que podía llamar la atención. Su inocencia y despiste la hacían estar demasiado en sus mundos propios como para darse cuenta de lo llamativo del aparato. Dio un pequeño brinco en la silla al darse cuenta y lo escondió , quedándose callada el resto de la clase, mirando a un escarabajo en un árbol a través de la ventana. A Steven le resultó curiosa esta chica, era muy tímida y silenciosa, sí lo atenta a los animales y le daba igual cargar un peluche en público.  
La sirena son y empezó el recreo. Steven chocó con la chica, que le empujo suavemente al ver que casi pisa a un peque o ratón - ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Casi me caigo! dijo Steven algo molesto por el empujón de la chica.

Ella solo contestó con un movimiento de cabeza algo brusco y se llevo al ratón en su mano, que se montó en el peque o peluche. Por un momento a Steven le pareció que el peluche hizo una mueca de miedo, pero era imposible, obviamente.  
-Atención, atención, estudiantes. Un ave se ha colado en el gimnasio y es de gran tamaño. Que a nadie se le ocurra entrar hasta nuevo aviso dijo el director por megafonía con un tono tan neutral como de costumbre.  
Clarie saco su Fusion-device, sabiendo que era un digimon, y se dirigió corriendo al gimnasio. Al ver esto, Steven la persiguió . Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban ante la puerta del gimnasio y la chica había desaparecido. Steven se rasco la cabeza, asintió y abrió la puerta del gimnasio, que estaba bloqueada con un tablón, de una patada para presenciar una escena increíble. Un enorme pájaro parlante peleando con un chico con unos revólveres y, este, era estampado contra la pared. Por instinto, Steven se puso en medio con no más ayuda que el tablón que rompió anteriormente.  
- ¡¿Me va a enfrentar un humano?! ¡No me hagas reír! Me desayuno a la gente como tú dijo el Kokatorimon, burlón y haciendo una especie de canto, presagiando su ataque. En menos de dos segundos estampo al pequeño hombrecillo en la pared y, después, el chico vio aterrorizado como cogía al pequeño chico vendando con el pico y lo estampaba. Era un chico enmascarado, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, que estaba atado a la misma por vendas, al igual que todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, menos donde estaban sus ojos morados y su boca con colmillos. Su torso y parte de sus piernas estaban cubiertos por un traje de cuero y llevaba dos revólveres, que ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Steven se levantó y se abalanzo sobre el pajarraco difícilmente, disparándole con el revólver. En menos de tres segundos, de una manera casi deprimente, estaba otra vez en la misma esquina. El otro chico rió.  
-No creas que tu vas a poder hacer más que Banditmon, el rey de los ladrones dijo el otro chico, que parecía no ser más que un ser de la misma especie que el pajarraco.  
-Esto es un sueño, ¿no? dijo el chico agarrando su brazo y levantándose poco a poco.  
-Bueno, más bien una pesadilla... no puedo luchar, no puedo hacer nada, por mucho que me mueva no puedo hacer nada ¡es más fuerte que yo! continuo el chico mareado casi desmayándose.  
-Frustrante, ¿verdad? No poder luchar, pero eso no importa si tienes voluntad. Si es que aun la tienes dijo el otro chico, levantándose suavemente y siendo otra vez derrumbado por el pájaro.  
- Voluntad para qué? dijo el chiquillo de pelo negro al digimon.  
-Para luchar por ti y los que te importan, sin miedo a los que se opongan. Si aun la tienes, yo te dar el poder! en ese momento, en una luz verde clara se formo entre ambos y a través del digimon llego un aparato, igual que el de la chica de antes, pero este de un verde claro. La luz desapareció , y ambos de repente se sentían llenos de energía.  
-Mi nombre es Banditmon, yo seré tu compañero digimon dijo el digimon antes de eliminar al digimon gallina de una ráfaga de balas. Steven sonrió y respondió :  
-Banditmon, mi digimon, mi compañero...gracias por recordarme lo que es la voluntad ambos rieron y chocaron sus manos.

Mientras tanto, una chica fuera de escena y su enorme pájaro parecían mantener una conversación mientras el pájaro se quitaba un ratón de encima.  
-As que son ellos, los próximos herederos de emblemas... dijo el pájaro curioseando los alrededores de la chica.  
-Es obvio que si Ruisemon. Ahora habrá que tenerlos vigilados -dijo ella y ambos se perdieron en la distancia.


End file.
